Mail
This article is incomplete! You can help by adding the following: mail from different routes. Throughout the game, characters will send the protagonist mail. These letters also contain gifts. Prologue * From: Rhys. "Thank you for letting me take a look at the private collection of books. I'll be back soon." Starstones x1, Coins x300. * From: Rhys. "Forgive me for running off like that. There was some urgent business to take care of." Coins x300. * From: Melanie. "Hey! How did your date with that guy go?" Coins x600. * From: Niklas. "I hope you made it home safely. The Huntress will no longer be a problem. We should see each other again." Starstones x1, Coins x600. * From: Catherine. "Just checking in to see how you're doing. Did you go on that date you told me about?" Coins x300. * From: Ken. "Saw a cute redhead coming out of your loft! Is she someone special? Don't keep your old dad in the dark, bring her over for dinner!" Starstones x1, Coins x300. [This appears only if Anastasia was chosen for the Pact Spell.] * From: Amelia. "I went to your sorry excuse for a book store, and your father told me you were gone for the next few days! He knew nothing about my book either! Where is it? Coins x600. * From: Cheryl. "Good luck with your meeting! I hope the coven takes the news well. I'll be here holding down the fort." Coins x300 * From: Catherine. "Have a safe journey and good luck, hero! I have no doubt you can save the world! Make sure you keep in touch and let me know how things are going!" Starstones x1, Coins x600. * From: Ken. "Hope you had a safe flight! Enjoy your trip, you deserve a vacation! Here's a little spending money for you!" Coins x300. Ireland * From: Ms. Collins. "Everyone at home is rooting for you. I'm so proud of your determination to uphold the duties of your Birthright. Be safe." Coins x300. * From: Alix. "Sorry I couldn't clear up the storm, but this should make up for it!" Coins x600, Stamina Potion x1. * From: Alix. "Have you slept with anyone yet? Sending you a little something to help speed up the process." Coins x300. [Appears on Mel-Ana if the player chose to talk to Melanie about having feelings for Anastasia.] * From: Alix. "Here's a little something if you need help getting your lady! Remember, all's fair in love and war!" Coins x300. [Appears on Mel-Ana if the player does not choose to talk to Melanie about having feelings for Anastasia.] * From: Trinity. "Hope you're having fun on your trip! You deserve a break!" Coins x300. * From: Joanna. "My weather alert is going off like crazy. Do you know if anything's going on with Alexis?" Coins x600. [This appears only if the player chose to bring Jean along to the tomb.] * From: Catherine. "I knew you guys could do the Attunement! We're keeping your seat warm at the cafe for you." Coins x300. Germany * From: Joanna. "I'm so excited to see you! And of course your friends are welcome to stay with us too!" Coins x300. * From: Rhys. "Several new risks have presented themselves. I'm sorry to say we must limit our correspondence to the digital. Contact you once I know the next Attunement site. Be safe, and take these." Coins x600, Stamina Potion x1. * From: Ken. "Joanna told me you made it safely to Germany! Tell me what you think of Andreas! The shop misses you." Coins x300. * From: Catherine. "I've never heard of anyone dreaming the past. Probably just weird dreams. Wouldn't worry about them too much." Coins x300. * From: Trinity. "My cards told me to contact you... something about trouble in a forest. Are you alright? Please take care of yourself." Coins x600. [The player may receive this one more than once per story.] * From: Cheryl. "Holding down the fort here in Werbury. How are things on your end? Don't hesitate to contact me if you need anything!" Starstones x1, Coins x300. * From: Joanna. "The more I think about it, the more I'm sure she would never commit suicide. Be careful following in her footsteps." Coins x300. * From: Melanie. "You'll always be my best friend, no matter what. I'll always be here for you. If she doesn't make you the happiest girl in the world, she'll have to answer to me." Coins x300. * From: Joanna. "I'm picking up some stuff at the store. Andreas should be home soon if you need anything." Coins x300. * From: Joanna. "Let me know when you get in! I'm worried about you! It was a crazy adventure, but I'm so glad you came. If-when you come by again, let's have a quieter time." Coins x300. * From: Melanie. "Enjoy your night in with Anastasia. You deserve it!" Coins x600. [Appears in Mel-Ana when on Ana's route.] * From: Melanie. "Rhys told me you and Ana are here! Something about her Uncle? Are you okay??" Coins x600. [Appears in Mel-Ana when on Ana's route.] * From: Ken. "Thanks for the pictures, pumpkin. You look like you're having a wonderful time. Can't believe how much more you look like your mother every day. Love you and be careful." Coins x300. Prague * From: Veronika: "Thank you for informing me of your safe arrival in Prague. It was my pleasure to assist. I will do what I can to be your ally within the Council." Coins x300. [This appears even if you did not tell her of the situation.] * From: Ken: "I should have mentioned when we spoke, but your Aunt Cheryl's been a lot weaker lately. She said not to tell you, but I think it's the Starfalls." Starstones x1, Coins x300. * From: Melanie: "I'm gonig to get in some shopping before we have to head to the States. Remember hon, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Coins x300. [Appears in Mel-Ana when on Ana's route.] Salem * From: Rhys: "I've recovered, but I can't project myself to you anymore. Focus on the Pact, I'll get back to you as soon as I can!" Starstones x1, Coins x300. [Appears in main stories in which he is not your Witch companion.] * From: Catherine: "The Spell's ready. Hurry back." Coins x600. * From: Rhys: "I can't thank you enough for your help. If you're ever in London, do look me up so I can give you my thanks in person." Coins x300. [Appears in main stories in which he is not your Witch companion.]